


115. Taking on Peru

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [115]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	115. Taking on Peru

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington take on Peru**_  
[backdated to mid-August: the boys begin their Peruvian Adventure soon after having [this discussion](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/14119.html)]

"You're not even out of breath," Sam accuses, shaking his head at his lover as they finally reach the top of the pass. They've been trekking for five and a half hours already today with only a 30-minute stop for some lunch and he's just about had it. Christ. Between the straight upward slope of the past hour and the altitude, which he still hasn't really gotten used to, he's fucking done for. He drops his backpack from his shoulders and just stands there, hands on his hips, gasping for breath, giving Ryan the evil eye.

"You're okay," Ryan assures him, although privately he'd expected Sam to be in better shape so soon after _Clash_. "It's just the altitude. It'll get easier." He grins, looking around. "And can you believe this view? Totally worth it."

"I don't know about that," Sam grumps, but yeah, it totally fucking is. He glances over their guide, Andreas. "What do you usually get? More guys like him or more like me?"

Andreas laughs. "Actually, you're both doing well. Most people, when they get up here, collapse on the ground and stare at the sky."

"See," Sam kids Ryan. "You're a freak."

"Lucky you," Ryan teases back. "If a vicious chupacabra bursts out of the brush, I can wrestle it to the ground and heroically save you both." He sets his pack on the ground - twenty-five pounds if it's an ounce - and stretches out his shoulders, breathing deeply.

"I'm counting on it," Sam grins. "Fuck, this is gorgeous," he says, looking out across the valley to the snowy peaks of what Andreas informs them are Umantay and Salkantay.

Ryan smiles back. Sam usually looks pretty happy. But it's just awesome to see him looking this into something. "Can I take a picture of you?"

"Yeah. Of course," Sam says, turning so his back's against the vista. "And then maybe Andreas can get a picture of us together."

"All right." Ryan digs out his phone and aims it at his lover, snickering at the way Sam's beard is getting out of control while they're on holiday. "You look like a wild man returning to his natural habitat."

Sam laughs and then makes like he's Big Foot or Sasquatch, some wild Yeti, hands crooked above his head like he's coming for Ryan.

Laughing harder, Ryan snaps a few shots. Then he hands his phone to Andreas, pointing out the right button before going to stand with Sam. He even slings his arm around his lover's shoulders, just two good pals on an adventure together.

Sam grins at Ryan, wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist. Just like he'd do with any of his mates. "Thanks," he says to Andreas when the other man indicates he's done. "Can I get one of you two together? Have to have one of our intrepid guide," he tells him.

Andreas ducks his head a little but grins and joins Ryan for a photo. "If you want more time up here," he says after, "you can stay for a while longer. The trail goes straight down to the camp and it's very easy to follow. But I should go down to make sure things are good with the porters."

"Oh, okay." Ryan nods at Sam before looking back to their guide. "Is there a certain time we should aim to be back by? Or just before dark?"

Andreas checks his watch and the sky and shrugs a little. "If you head down to camp in one hour, you'll have time to go in the hot springs before it gets dark. You can't go once it's dark," he tells them.

"Hot springs?" Sam's grin widens.

"Yes. Like a pool. Very warm."

"Cool." And damn, will it be good to wash up for the first time in days. "All right, we'll see you later then. Thanks," Ryan tells Andreas, waving a little. He's looking forward to a bit of privacy with Sam, out in the open in what is surely one of the most gorgeous places on Earth.

Watching their guide start down the trail, Sam glances at Ryan. "Think it's as easy to find the camp as he said?" he jokes, resisting the urge to touch his lover until he's a hundred percent sure they're alone.

"I fuckin' hope so," Ryan mutters, squinting and trying to see how much of the path down the mountain is visible from here. "They've got most of our shit." He huffs a laugh, then shoots Sam a grin. And he takes a few steps back, looking all around before he sits down on the ground and beckons his lover. "Come here."

Sam drops down beside Ryan, leaning in against him with a smile. "I'm so glad we decided to do this," he murmurs.

"Yeah, you had a brilliant idea," Ryan replies, linking his fingers with Sam's in the grass. "I mean, you always do. And now I've got one more continent on my list -- next year we can visit either polar bears or wildebeest. Your choice."

"Wildebeest," Sam says. "And I might have had the idea, but you made it happen," he points out, rubbing his thumb over Ryan's fingers.

"All right then. I'll take credit for the whole thing," Ryan agrees, giving Sam a grin. He takes one more peek down the mountainside and sees no sign of Andreas... so he lies down in the grass and yanks Sam on top of him, licking into his lover's mouth.

"I'm not sure this is what Andreas had in mind when he left us alone," Sam teases, kissing back, his tongue tangling with Ryan's.

"Mmm. Don't care," Ryan murmurs, bending his leg between Sam's thighs and rocking them together. "Haven't had a real kiss from you in nearly a day."

Sam grins against Ryan's mouth. "True." Nibbling at his lover's lips as his breath quickens. "Just don't make me mess my clothes. They're pretty much the only ones I've got."

"Of course not, Sir," Ryan whispers, grinning wickedly. He pushes at Sam, rolling him to his back on the ground. Kneeling up, he undoes Sam's belt and shorts, making a soft sound of smug pleasure at the sight of his lover's cock. Ryan leans down and licks at Sam's balls.

"Jesus fuck," Sam groans, his first thought to protest. After all, they haven't showered or bathed and they've been hiking all fucking day. But it feels too good and the words stick in his mouth. He gives in and just groans again instead.

Ryan just breathes him in. He sucks on his lover's balls, rolling them with his tongue. Then he starts to nibble his way up Sam's prick, teasing at every vulnerable bit of flesh.

"Oh god," Sam moans, fisting his hands in Ryan's hair. "Fucking dirty boy," he murmurs, overwhelmed in the best of ways.

Humming his agreement, Ryan eases back a little, just enough to feel the pull on his scalp. He licks long stripes up Sam's cock, fisting his hands in the grass, feeling the sunshine beat down on his shoulders. It's fucking amazing. Finally - finally - he takes Sam in his mouth and sucks.

It feels incredible and so fucking wrong to be doing this, out here, where anyone might still come upon them, but Sam groans and pulls harder on Ryan's hair, hips rocking, fucking his cock into his lover's mouth.

Whimpering softly, Ryan opens up for more, for anything. And he braces on his elbows, sliding his hands beneath Sam to knead at his lover's ass.

Sam bites at his mouth, Ryan's hand on his ass making him want... fuck... "Fuck me," he whispers, his cock jerking violently in Ryan's mouth. "With your finger."

 _Oh. God._ Ryan pulls back just enough so he can suck his finger into his mouth. He gets it good and wet, then pushes Sam's knee up and circles his hole with his fingertip. Drawing it out for a second more before he pushes inside.

Sam gasps, his body clamping down for an instant as his cock jerks violently, slick with Ryan's spit, against his belly. "Oh, fuck," spills from his lips and he pushes down, taking Ryan's finger deeper. "Yeah. That's it."

"Fuck yes," Ryan whispers. He pushes a second finger inside, angling them to hit Sam's sweet spot as he hungrily sucks his lover back down.

It doesn't take much. Between Ryan's fingers and mouth, Sam's done for and he comes less than minute later, spilling hotly down his lover's throat.

With a muffled moan, Ryan swallows every heated drop he can take. _Fuck_. He loves this, loves the hot salty burst on his tongue. His own erection throbs in his shorts and he distracts himself with licking Sam clean.

Sam groans and laughs, tilting his head back and looking up at the sun. "Now that wasn't on my bucket list," he murmurs, "but it should've been."

Grinning, Ryan crawls up the length of Sam's body, then collapses in the grass next to him. "Yeah, I can't think why they don't put this in the travel brochures."

"They'd have more business than they could handle," Sam says with a grin, kissing Ryan.  



End file.
